


Afterglow

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is colour blind and the world of colour has always been a mystery</p><p>Zelo is determined to explain "colour" through words and actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

_"You're alive, well at least as far as I can tell you are"_

 

Yongguk lives his life in monochrome, black and white. Colour is just a fading wish that began when he was a child, that moment when he stood beside his twin who was identical but lived in a different world.

Yongguk's world was small and limited he envied those who lived in a vast world of so many colours and feelings. It wasn't his fault he knew that but he could only blame himself, the world wasn't meant for him to experience.

That thought had haunted him for years, sure having no colour in his vision might be something trivial to the people who saw normally but they had no idea. They didn't know what it was like not to appreciate that the sky was blue yesterday or how beautiful the green grass in the spring was.

At some point his twin and his sister just stopped caring about their youngest brother, they felt something was wrong with him. Why couldn't he simply appreciate the fact that he could see and live?

But they didn't understand, what Yongguk yearned was to be like everyone else, he yearned to see what others saw, feel what others felt and in doing so he forgot something important.

He forgot who he was.

The colour blind male threw himself into music when he was 14, he loved the fact that music didn't need colour because everyone felt music with their bodies and souls.

Yongguk spent his days sitting on his bed, guitar on his lap as he played conplex melodies that only he understood. Not that he minded, he was living in black and white.

His world was Monochrome.

 

Yongguk sat on his bed as he usually did he was now 22 living a life of solitude, he'd produce songs from home and sell them to artists although he ran his own business and didn't sign up with a company.

He strummed his guitar humming to new melodies and harmonies that fit together, his eyes were closed as he mentally wrote down the notes, he nodded his head and thought about the colours.

Something he often did when he was composing, it hadn't occured to him that indeed colour did have a role to play in music. One day an artist he had composed for looked over the sheet music and with a sad smile he told him,

"This song makes me feel blue." That sentence had punched Yongguk in more ways than one, no one knew he was colour blind and so of course they weren't trying to be offensive but all he could do was smile and nod.

Blue? Were his songs blue? As supposed to black and white, had he gotten the ability to somehow convey a colour he couldn't even see? His brows furrowed as he thought and his melody broke, he opened his eyes and saw Daehyun looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hyung are you alright? You're sweating, I let myself in but I didn't want to interrupt you, but then you started sweating and frowning." he explained quietly and Yongguk sighed running his hand down his face and through his hair before he placed his guitar down, moving so the male could sit beside him.

Daehyun happily let himself lie down and he bunched up the red duvet not that Yongguk knew placing it under his head as he melted into the bed. Yongguk raised an eyebrow,

"Your bed is so comfortable I swear it's holy." he groaned as he nuzzled deeper into the duvet, Yongguk smiled and shook his head before shifting so that he was sitting cross legged facing the younger male.

"What brings you here Dae?" Daehyun opened his eyes and turned onto his back placing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Daehyun was unbelievably attractive although he was a butt most of the time.

"Himchan hyung wants to meet up at the usual spot." he said without looking at the older male. Yongguk nodded and sighed getting off his bed as Daehyun made himself comfortable again.

Himchan and Daehyun were Yongguk's best and only friends, the two had befriended him in high school. Himchan became Yongguk's friend because they were in the same grade and sat beside each other.

As for Daehyun he encountered the two playing a duet, Himchan on the piano, Yongguk on the guitar he couldn't help but sing along and thus the three friends came to be.

They were all musically talented and Daehyun often sang the demo tracks Yongguk came up with so he could send them to companies although they always complained about how Daehyun's voice made the song sound better than their own artists.

But Daehyun wasn't one for attention, he didn't want to become an official artist he was happy working in the little bookstore he owned. It was good enough for him to sing the demo tracks.

Himchan ran a little cafe within Daehyun's bookstore the two made it their get rich quick scheme and frankly it was working. Yongguk would play his hidden tracks in the store and well it was a perfect business for them.

"Get up Dae you know Himchan get's irritated when we take too long." Yongguk sighed as he put on his beanie to complete his outfit. Daehyun groaned and rolled out of bed falling flat onto the floor before he got up and ran to the door.

Yongguk laughed; gathering his things he put on his shoes looking back at his sanctuary one last time before he locked the door and followed Daehyun to their bookstore.

 

"Yah Jung Daehyun you're late!" Himchan shrieked as soon as the two males entered, Daehyun just barely dodged the book that was chucked at him that Yongguk thankfully caught.

"Hey be careful with those. They just got shipped in." Daehyun said with a frown as he pointed to the book in question, Himchan rolled his eyes and Yongguk smiled as he placed the book back where it belonged.

"About time you showed up Bang Yongguk, we can't run this place alone." Himchan complained with his hands on his hips. Yongguk smiled and bowed in apology,

"Sorry they were demanding I get the song done early." he explained and Himchan sighed before nodding. At that moment a black haired male poked his head out from behind a book shelf,

"Jaejae!" Daehyun exclaimed as he ran over to said male who was now being pulled into a big hug. Jongup appeared from behind them where the entry to the cafe was.

When they first opened the store they often had two customers there, Youngjae who would always read the books instead of buying them and Jongup who spent most of his time in the cafe.

Yongguk remembered Daehyun running up to him asking him a bunch of questions about why he thought Youngjae was so cute or why Youngjae wouldn't get out of his mind. He gave his dongsaeng a small nudge of realisation and soon enough they were dating.

As for Himchan, Jongup approached him asking what Himchan was interested in, Yongguk gave him the suggestion of buying roses but he couldn't answer when Jongup asked what colour they should be.

Himchan of course was delighted at the sight of roses and they started going out. Since then Daehyun and Himchan took the liberty of hiring their boyfriends and although there were only 5 real workers including him they had no problems.

"Yongguk hyung, I just wanted to tell you I have a friend who is interested in joining your section." Youngjae gasped as soon as he was free from Daehyun's arms,

"In the music section?" Himchan questioned, it was a small corner in the bookstore where few readers went. Yongguk had a little station set up there with his shelf of self composed songs, he often spent his time just sitting there reading as he played the songs that fit the mood of the store.

"He really likes music and he heard me humming to one of your songs once." Youngjae said with a shrug, it wasn't his fault he practically heard Yongguk's music every day of the week not that he minded of course; the man was talented.

"And when he heard that you worked here he got all excited." Youngjae said the last part quietly not failing to miss the frown forming on Yongguk's face,

"Jae the last thing I need right now is a fan bothering me. How old is he." he sighed his eyes closing since he knew there was no way of getting out of it now,

"He's 17." Yongguk's eyes snapped open at that, he was a kid! He sent a glare to Youngjae who cowered behind Daehyun.

"When is he co-"

"Excuse me?" the 5 males turned around at the new voice, Yongguk eyes widened when he saw a tall male make his way towards them. Judging by how his hair was a light grey chances are it was blonde or something.

"Junhong-ah," Youngjae greeted whilst waving his hand in a friendly manner, the teen waved back and looked around at every employee, of course he could tell who was the musical one.

Zelo tilted his head curiously as he looked at Yongguk who seemed to be staring back at him. He could feel his soul getting lost in those dark orbs, the teen shook his head and straightened himself out.

"So..." Himchan broke the silence with a little cough, he looked at Yongguk who tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing teenager. Himchan gestured for him to do something even though he had no idea,

"Well you can sit and talk with Yongguk here. A little interview?" Himchan suggested since the eldest was just staring like a loser. Yongguk didn't say anything he just walked back to where his music corner was. Zelo went to follow but Youngjae grabbed his wrist,

"Yongguk hyung is colour blind. Don't mention anything." he whispered warning the teen with his eyes. Zelo blinked and nodded before heading over to where said male had gone.

 

Zelo traveled through the countless book shelves his eyes wide with wonder at how they varied from countless genres yet as he got closer to the music corner the books got darker.

The themes were no longer happy and free but filled with pain and anguish. But it wasn't in his place to judge, it wasn't hard to tell that Yongguk was in charge of this section. The man was practically walking darkness.

Zelo stood awkwardly as he approached the man because he had no idea where to sit, Yongguk was sat behind the music player which seemed really high end for a little bookstore,

"You can sit there." Yongguk said quietly as he gestured to the seat in front of him, Zelo tried not to shiver at the deepness of the man's voice. Zelo sat himself down and fiddled with his fingers,

"Youngjae told me you're interested in music, who do you listen to?" Yongguk asked with little interest he had no intention of hiring the young male, the music corner was for those who didn't see music but felt it.

As Zelo listed the artists he often spent his time listening to Yongguk could feel his heart flutter, every artist was one he had composed music for. Was it a coincidence? Did the teen know he was responsible for creating those songs?

"Yongguk hyung if it's alright for me to ask, how is it you can compose songs that make me feel blue or yellow when you can't see them?" the question punched him like a thousand needles, like that time he was asked a similar question.

"How did you know?" he asked with his eyes downcast, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look into the teen's eyes. They were so innocent and filled with sincerity he was afraid his twisted soul would taint him.

"I'm sorry are you angry?" Zelo was genuinely apologetic, he hadn't thought too much about it. He was one to speak his mind after all and he was sure Youngjae had known that by now.

Yongguk didn't answer he simply looked to the side. Zelo began panicking he had no idea how to deal with people like Yongguk, where they expected you to know what to do.

In actuality Yongguk was thinking, he was wondering how someone like Zelo whom he had just met managed to ask the same question he had been asking himself for years.

"Yongguk hyung, how about I propose a deal?" Zelo said with a small smile playing on his face, Yongguk frowned feeling slight interest in what the teen wanted to say. Since he didn't say anything Zelo continued,

"I'll spend a few weeks with you and in that time I'm sure I can help you experience what it's like to have colour in your life." As soon as he spoke the words Yongguk's expression changed. He looked like a child who was just told they could have one wish fulfilled,

"Are you mocking me." Yongguk's expression changed to one of anger and once again Zelo panicked,

"No that's not it! I was just wondering if well maybe you can put a new colour to your music. Other than well black, gray, white and blue." Yongguk sighed looking to the side where his music sat on the shelves.

"Fine. Take as long as you need, we don't need to time this." Yongguk finalized before he stood up and left. Zelo sat there blinking, joy running through his system because well he got to spend more time with an attractive male and his interest for Yongguk was peaking sky high.

"Yo Junhong what'd you say to Yongguk hyung?" Youngjae asked as soon as the teen appeared. He had just finished ringing up a customer when Yongguk left the store with a small smirk playing on his face.

Which was obviously a good sign because it was clear to see to anybody that Yongguk was interested in Zelo. Zelo simply shrugged at the question a smile playing on his face as well.

 

_Indigo_

 

"Yongguk hyung wake up!" Yongguk groaned as the sunlight hit him in all the wrong ways, he turned on his side and tried to hide but his duvet was cruelly ripped from him.

"Yongguk hyung being lazy isn't a good trait." Yongguk's eyes snapped open when he realized it wasn't Daehyun. He turned to the side and his eyes widened when he saw Zelo standing in front of the light coming in from the open window.

"Junhong?!" Yongguk sputtered scooting up into a seating position as fast as he could. Zelo laughed and gestured to a note on his bedside table, Yongguk ignored the beauty of the teen's smile and picked up said note.

"Junhong told us about your little deal. Yongguk hyung you horny demon! Take good care of Junhong he seems to be quite fragile and I gave him my spare key so yeah. Good luck hyung! - Jung Daehyun"

More like Jung Daebutt Yongguk thought with a scowl on his face, Yongguk turned back to the teen who seemed to be staring at him while smiling. He yawned and ruffled his hair lazily,

"Why is it you're so determined, Junhong?" Zelo stood there for a moment thinking about how to answer such a question. After awhile he sat down on the bed and put the bottom half of the duvet over his crossed legs to Yongguk's amusement.

"Your bed really is comfortable. Daehyun hyung wasn't kidding." he scoffed and Yongguk smiled.

"I'm not exactly sure hyung. I want to see you live your life in something other than just black and white." he said with a cute pout on his face.

"Junhong all I've ever seen is black and white. I doubt you could understand." he said frustrated, a little part of him was hoping Zelo wasn't like the rest.

"I'm not here to understand you though? I'm here to widen that horizon to the best of my ability." Yongguk's eyes widened at that, Zelo grinned showing off his lovely dimple,

"You should go get freshened up hyung. Today we've got a whole day ahead of us. Especially since I have school tomorrow so I won't be able to see you for awhile." Zelo said as he ushered for the male to get out of bed.

Yongguk sighed and made his way to the washroom, trying to ignore that tint of pain in his chest from when Zelo said they wouldn't be seeing each other.

Yongguk easily finished freshening up and when he did he saw Zelo lighting snoozing on his bed. Except the teen wasn't exactly lying in the right way, his legs were near the pillow his head on bunched up duvet.

Something Daehyun probably taught him Yongguk thought to himself. He smiled and admired the sleeping face for a moment. Zelo looked so angelic with his mouth slightly opened, his body moving softly whenever he breathed in.

He continued staring feeling as if he never wanted to wake up the teen. Suddenly a small smile appeared on the teen's lips and Yongguk blinked backing away with a confused expression on his face.

"I know I'm cute hyung but you don't have to stare at me." he teased and Yongguk felt his face heating up before he grabbed his pillow and threw it at the teen, sending him off the bed.

 

"Ah geez you didn't have to throw it at me so hard," Zelo pouted as the two made their way down the street. Yongguk hadn't spoken a word since they left, he felt way too embarrassed about what had just happened.

"What colour are you going to show me today?" Yongguk asked after awhile seeing as how they reached a park with virtually no one there, not that he minded. Zelo sat gestured for Yongguk to sit down on the swing as he stood in front of him.

"Indigo. I feel it's easier to just show you the colours of the rainbow." Zelo said with that adorable grin of his. Yongguk thought back to that time he had visited the waterfalls with his family, they had exclaimed how beautiful it was but to Yongguk it was just different shades of grey and white.

"And how exactly will you be doing that?" Yongguk said in an amused tone as he began to swing himself on the swing. Zelo's expression suddenly went sour and he kicked Yongguk in the stomach making him fall harshly onto the sand.

"Figure that out yourself. You really thought I wanted to waste my time explaining something like colour? Pfft you're foolish hyung." he spat before walking away, Yongguk stayed still.

He blinked a few times multiple feelings rushing through his body & soul. He frowned but instantly melted into an expression of sadness. He felt angry and hurt all at the same time but most of all he was sad.

Yongguk had trusted that the boy would be different from others, he thought that he was making the right choice for once in his life. Zelo instantly came running back as he helped the male up from the ground,

"I'm so sorry hyung I didn't mean any of it!" he apologized and Yongguk just stood there blinking.

"Did you feel angry and sad? But more sad than anything else?" he asked and Yongguk just continued staring. His eyes were wide as he watched the teen carefully,

"That's Indigo." Zelo explained with a small smile and in that moment Yongguk understood. The mix of anger and sadness was Indigo.

"I'm sorry hyung that was the best way to show you what it's like to feel Indigo. Come on let's go somewhere together." Zelo suggested as he began dusting the sand off of Yongguk's back side.

Yongguk managed to collect his thoughts as Zelo held onto his wrist and lead him to a certain place he often enjoyed coming to. A small feeling of joy arised within Yongguk and he smiled.

 

_Orange_

 

That morning when Yongguk woke up he couldn't help but feel a little empty. Maybe he should go out to the store today? He had no music requests anyways, due to his own request of course. He wasn't feeling any new songs and the pestering needed to stop.

He got dressed in his usual style and left the condo in a little over 5 minutes. It wasn't really that early since he usually woke up around late 11 but it was still considered morning to him.

When he arrived at the store it was busier than usual, judging by the song playing it was definitely Himchan who chose the track. He had a certain song he loved playing over and over again,

"Welcome to- ew it's you. You can go away." Himchan said as soon as he noticed it was Yongguk who frowned at the other's response to him.

"You guys seem busy something happen?" Yongguk ignored the other's comment. Usually Himchan was seen working in the cafe of course but it seemed like business in the bookstore was booming at the moment.

"I'm not sure exactly. Go and help Jonguppie in the cafe since you have time. Daehyun has been changing the music." Yongguk would have easily pointed out that it was a lie but he was being pushed by Himchan.

During the time he was busy fixing different kinds of drinks he couldn't help but look at the clock. To be honest he was the one who should be working in the cafe most since he technically taught Himchan and Jongup everything they knew.

But he wasn't one to interact with people, especially since their cafe sold cookies, different colours of icing and sprinkles that people often liked choosing. Yongguk always let Jongup take care of those orders because he couldn't afford to screw it up.

"Hey Jongup-ah, what school does Junhong go to?" Yongguk asked when they business finally slowed, it was around 2 in the afternoon. Jongup thought for a moment,

"S high. Why?" Jongup said as he sipped on the Americano that was supposingly meant for Himchan. Yongguk shrugged and looked up at the fan on the ceiling,

"I'm going to head out after changing the track. See you later Jongup." he waved and Jongup gave him a smile,

"See you soon hyung."

 

Yongguk waited outside the school gate with a confused mind. Why was he sacrificing his time for a kid he met last week. Of course he didn't have an answer and the school bell soon disturbed his thoughts.

He stood there watching as people glanced at him when they walked by. Some girls would whisper and giggle while guys would stare and nod, Yongguk kept his head down not caring about what a couple of high school students thought about him.

"Yongguk hyung?" Said male looked up at the sound of his name, he saw Zelo walking towards him after he said goodbye to a girl who Yongguk deemed to be either Zelo's girlfriend or just a friend.

"Hey, your girlfriend?" he asked right away looking over to said girl who gave them a small glance,

"Soojung? Of course not. She's just a friend hyung." Zelo chuckled but Yongguk couldn't help but feel that there was something way more. He began walking and thankfully the teen followed.

"You sure? She seems to like you." his fist clenched when he remembered how she was looking at Zelo as she spoke. Zelo's eyes widened was Yongguk feeling jealous?

"Trust me hyung. I'm gay. She was asking me about you." he explained while waving his hands to himself, Yongguk blinked a few times processing the only important part of that sentence.

"You're not going to ditch me now that you've found out right?" Zelo said with a slightly worried tone and Yongguk shook his head, he instead gave the teen a comforting smile.

"I am too." he said simply before he looked back up to the sky, it was a lighter grey than usual there weren't many clouds. Zelo watched as the small smile faded from the man's face,

"Yongguk hyung you should smile more. It suits your face." Yongguk turned to the teen his face was slightly more grey because of the lighting Yongguk guessed,

"What colour should I feel when I smile?" Zelo blinked harshly, trying to understand the hidden meaning behind the question. He smiled and held the elder's hand before dragging him off.

"Where are we going Junhong?" he sounded pretty tired.

"Don't ask and just follow hyung." Zelo said as he pointed up to the sky. Yongguk sighed but followed along anyways, he was lead to the same park from before. But this time they passed the jungle gyms and were met with a large opening, a railing at the edge of what seemed like a cliff.

"Sit here hyung and close your eyes." Zelo said as he sat the elder down on a bench before sitting beside him. Yongguk did as he was told and he could feel the warm rays of the sun surrounding him.

"You feel that hyung? Warmth and bliss. That my dearest hyung is Orange." Zelo said with a gentle voice he spoke directly into Yongguk's ear making him feel his voice more.

Yongguk turned to the side and felt a pair of lips on his own, he froze and opened his eyes seeing Zelo's closed ones. Zelo pulled away and smiled at the shocked expression on the male's face,

"Let's head back hyung." he whispered again and Yongguk just swallowed and nodded, following the teen.

 

_Violet & Blue_

 

It had been weeks since Zelo even appeared in front of Yongguk. Frankly the elder male was utterly and completely distressed and angry, how could he do this to him?

Was the kiss all just a game of some sort? Yongguk growled to himself as he slammed his book down on the desk shocking Daehyun and Youngjae who were cuddling behind the cash register.

"Hyung you've been angry for awhile now, what's up?" Daehyun finally decided to ask the elder and Youngjae sighed pulling away from his boyfriend's warmth.

The two moved from behind the desk and sat in front of Yongguk, there were a few tables in their store so it seemed more like a library except you could buy the books instead of borrowing them.

"He still hasn't contacted you?" Youngjae inferred and judging by how the frown on Yongguk's face grew he was right. Youngjae sighed and pulled out his phone,

"He asked me to give you his number once. I think it was two weeks ago?" Youngjae said while looking at his phone, at that moment the door opened the small chime running through the store.

Yongguk sighed and picked up the book waiting for Daehyun and Youngjae to deal with the customer, he frowned when Youngjae tapped his hand. He looked up at the younger and saw him gesturing to the door.

"U-uhh hi hyung." Yongguk death glared and slammed his book down onto the desk before he stood up and stormed towards his music corner. He ignored the yells and calls as he walked.

"Wait hyung I can explain!" Zelo cried as he ran after the elder, which was quite excessive considering the elder male was walking. Yongguk felt his blood boiling with anger and sadness.

"Was it all just a joke to you? This whole thing. Me? My fucking feelings? What the fuck do you need to explain?" Yongguk snapped facing the teen with angry eyes.

"Yongguk hyung, that's Violet." Zelo said with a small smile and Yongguk could feel his anger disappearing as if it was only a facade. He froze staring at the teen who was still smiling at him.

"The feeling of being anxious and sad all at once. That's how I would describe Violet." Zelo said softly seeing Yongguk mentally hate himself. Zelo grinned and approached the slightly calm elder wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't play with your feelings hyung. I've been thinking about the kiss ever since it happened. I was also afraid you know... about how you would react to it." Zelo whispered and Yongguk wrapped his arms around the tall teen's waist.

He rested his head against the teen's shoulder and inhaled his scent, Zelo smelt sweet like vanilla but tangy like oranges. Yongguk pulled away and cupped the teen's face as he looked into his eyes.

Oh how he wished he could see those dark orbs, he sniffled and for the first time in his life he cried. Zelo looked around flustered as the tears streamed down Yongguk's cheeks,

"H-hyung?! I'm so sorry what's wrong!?" Zelo said frantically wiping the tears as well as he could. Yongguk shook his head and sniffled,

"I'm sorry it's just... why am I so afraid? When did I fall for you so hard?" he said through sniffles and gasps. Zelo smiled and pecked Yongguk's lips playfully,

"Hyung you're so silly. Don't be afraid. Give yourself to me. I'll love you with all my heart." Zelo said softly as he kissed Yongguk's eyes, nose and lips. Yongguk nodded and kissed him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Be my boyfriend?" he said as he rested his forehead against the taller teen's, Zelo giggled emitting the most precious sound Yongguk would ever hear,

"You don't even have to ask. I'm yours Bang Yongguk."

 

"Hey Junhong,"

"Yes Yongguk hyung?"

The two were currently lying down inside of the jungle gym, it was something like a tunnel with holes in it that barely fit them considering they were quite tall. Their legs hung outside in the cold air, their heads beside each other as they stared up at the starry sky.

"Why is it you know how to make me feel exactly how you want me to?" he voiced the question that was constantly on his mind.

Why was it Zelo was able to do the exact things that could make him feel angry and sad all at once? It was overwhelming the amount of perception he had at such a young age.

"Because I've felt these things before." he said simply and that Yongguk turn to face him. Zelo face was illuminated by the moonlight but only half of his face was, so all Yongguk could see was white then black. He couldn't make out the expression the teen was making.

"Of course I've never thought about how they'd be like in colour. Because all I felt during those times were black or grey. But when I think back it seems to fit quite well with certain colours." he explained and Yongguk lifted up his arm, Zelo did the same and the two interlocked fingers.

"Who was it that hurt you?" Yongguk whispered. He knew he was dancing across thin ice but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Zelo. Zelo turned to face his lover,

"It was my first love." those words stabbed Yongguk's heart but he himself had a first love so he couldn't exactly say anything. He held Zelo hand to his mouth pressing soft kisses along the backside of the teen's hand.

"He was my best friend. He didn't leave me when I told him I was gay and so naturally I began to fall for him. But he lead me on. He'd hang out with me then ignore me for weeks. I remember once he told his friends who were once my friends too, he'd laugh and say, "It's so funny seeing how gay he is.""

Yongguk didn't interrupt and let Zelo continue, he seemed like he wanted to say everything on his mind. So of course he was in no place to stop him.

"He told me he only stuck with me because it was funny seeing how I would react. All because I was gay." Zelo sighed and blinked trying to keep his tears in but they fell anyways.

Yongguk watched as the teen's tear drop reached his ear, it was white and grey sliding into Zelo's light grey hair. He continued to press kisses onto the teen's hand and Zelo turned to him smiling as he did.

"Thank you hyung." Yongguk just grinned. But that grin slowly faded a feeling of emptiness overwhelming him, Zelo's expression turned into one of confusion as he asked what was wrong with his eyes.

"Oh, I just wish I could see how beautiful you are in colour." Yongguk whispered as he shed tears for the second time that day, Zelo smiled and shook his head.

"Hyung you have no idea what I would give to see how you do." he said and before Yongguk could open his mouth Zelo pressed his fingers against the elder's plump lips,

"And that my love, is Blue."

 

_Green_

 

This time they were sitting on a train, where to exactly? Zelo said they were going to the beach. It was a Saturday so the teen had no school and Yongguk easily ditched work as he pleased and he was on hiatus regarding his music.

They sat on the train watching the houses and landscapes pass by them like they were in a movie. But of course Yongguk's movie was black and white.

"Yongguk hyung have you ever taken a train?" Zelo asked as he tightened his grip on the elder's hand, Yongguk could see that Zelo seemed a little bit uneasy so he decided to ease the teen's nerves with a story.

"I've taken one once before. It was a family trip and I was sitting beside my twin and my sister. Our parents sat across from us." he started the story off slowly,

"You have a twin?!" Zelo exclaimed with amusement splattered on his face.

"Yes I do. His name is Yongnam," he chuckled and Zelo nodded leaning onto the elder's shoulder as he played with Yongguk's elegant hands.

"Yongnam and I never really got along. He always told me I was lying about being colour blind so that our parents would treat me better. Not like they did but I digress.

I remember we were fighting about what colour the sea would be, he was pestering me while I was yelling that I didn't know. Natasha couldn't be bothered and she ignored my parents telling her to sit between us.

But then she told us to shut up and look outside so we did. And when we did we both froze and stared at the ocean with our mouths open like idiots. And that's when Yongnam told me, "You're right, it is grey.""

Yongguk sighed as he finished his story, Zelo was still awake continuing to fiddle with the elder's fingers,

"Why wasn't the ocean blue?" Zelo whispered since he wanted to understand the ending to the story. Yongguk shrugged only slightly so the teen's head wouldn't fall off,

"Natasha told me that the winter ocean looks grey. Although I've never seen it any other way." he said quietly and Zelo nodded, his eyes wandered to the route above the door and he smiled,

"It's time for us to get off."

 

Zelo held Yongguk's hand as he lead him down towards the beach. The sand felt cold on his toes, Zelo had insisted that they go bare foot, it was mid March and still chilly.

And so here they were making their way towards the water, hands clasped together and the other holding a pair of shoes and socks. Zelo lay down a beach towel he had brought along and gestured for Yongguk to sit down.

"This is another listening exercise hyung. So close your eyes and listen." Zelo said playfully and Yongguk easily complied. He closed his eyes and breathed in, inhaling the sweet smell of Zelo and the fresh scent of the ocean.

The wind moved through his hair and he shivered at the feel of it creeping into his scalp. He opened his mouth slightly and stayed completely still, letting the sound of the waves run through his body.

His body felt completely at peace and his mind. It had been ages since his mind was at peace but here he was, listening to the ocean waves as the breeze engulfed him.

"And that hyung is Green. Peace and tranquility." Yongguk opened his eyes and saw Zelo with his eyes closed feeling the waves as well. Zelo turned to Yongguk and pouted,

"Hey you're not supposed to open your eyes yet." he whined and Yongguk grinned his gummy smile as he pulled the giggling teen beneath him and began kissing his face.

 

_Yellow_

 

"Hyung you seem a lot happier lately, how is the colour thing?" Jongup asked the sole male who was sitting in the cafe area sipping idly on his barley tea.

"It's going great. I already have some song ideas." he answered with a small smile and Jongup grinned,

"Oh Yongguk, Junhonggie is treating you well hmm?" Himchan said as he waltzed in, Daehyun and Youngjae followed him. The three sat down at the table where the eldest was sat and Jongup joined in since he didn't want to be lonely.

"Although you should remember he is a high school student." Youngjae reminded him and Daehyun hit him on the head. Yongguk froze like a rock, he had totally forgotten about his adorable yet underage high school boyfriend.

"It's not like that matters." Himchan hissed,

"I started dating Jonguppie when he was still in high school. It's not a problem as long as you're happy with him." Himchan said with his beautiful smile. Yongguk relaxed at that and he smiled.

Yongguk felt a vibrate in his pocket and he pulled out his phone smiling before he even looked at the new text from his adorable lover. He unlocked his phone and read over the message.

Before the others could even ask anything Yongguk was already standing up from his seat. He made his way down the steps that lead to the bookstore and his heart jumped with joy when he saw Zelo there waiting for him.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Yongguk said as he wrapped his arms around Zelo's thin waist. Zelo giggled and nuzzled his nose against Yongguk's before pecking his lips.

"It was fine I guess. Were you waiting for me?" Zelo asked as he saw the rest of the employees leaving the cafe area. Yongguk nodded since he couldn't exactly lie about that.

"Hyung are you as happy as I am to see you?" Zelo asked cutely and Yongguk nodded. The most precious adorable smile appeared on Zelo's face and he kissed Yongguk deeply.

"That feeling of happiness hyung is Yellow."

 

_Red_

 

It had been a little over a month since they had gotten together and of course Yongguk was curious as to how Zelo would explain the last colour. Red. Sure he had heard tons about the colour, like how people should buy red roses and hearts were red.

So clearly it had something to do with love but Yongguk wasn't exactly sure what it was like to feel Red. It was just a word to him, although recently Daehyun said something to him,

"Hyung since Junhong's taught you all the colours I wanted to tell you your duvet is actually red. Your walls are red and your carpet is black." Yongguk just stood there blinking as he stared at the sanctuary that had been a lie all along.

When Daehyun learned that Yongguk had yet to learn about Red he cursed and apologized before disappearing.

It was currently Zelo's exam period and so he wasn't able to spend as much time as he would like to with his doting boyfriend. But Yongguk didn't mind he wanted Zelo to do well in school.

Even though the teen promised he would come and work at the bookstore as soon as he graduated. Yongguk didn't exactly argue with him since he had learned Zelo could be quite stubborn.

Recently he did make an extra copy of his key card so that Daehyun wouldn't have to lend his to Zelo anymore. It was strange that so many people had his keys but it was important that if there was an emergency someone could get in. Especially since he lived alone.

Yongguk was busy as well writing new songs about his new love and new experiences. He couldn't exactly put his finger on the melody though, there seemed to be something missing. Maybe a rap part?

Yongguk sighed and pushed the papers and pencil to the side placing down his guitar gently before he fell back onto his duvet, falling asleep within seconds of silence.

 

"Yongguk hyung," Yongguk slowly opened his eyes and saw Zelo grinning at him. Zelo gently stroked his cheek and Yongguk sighed in comfort immediately nuzzling into his touch.

"Have you been getting enough sleep hyung?" Zelo asked in a worried tone, his eyes large and innocent. Yongguk smiled,

"I didn't sleep too well last night. Been worrying about you. How was your last exam? You had Chemistry today right?" Yongguk yawned as he moved over so that Zelo could lie down.

The teen was already dressed in what looked like Yongguk's clothes, just a simple baggy black t shirt and boxers. Yongguk didn't mind that Zelo wasn't wearing pants, if anything it made him absolutely adorable.

"It was okay. I messed up on some calculations but I'm pretty sure I passed." Zelo said cutely laying his head down on Yongguk's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the elder's heartbeat,

"That's great baby. I'm sure you did well." Yongguk cooed as he kissed Zelo's temple, the teen's hair tickling his nose. Zelo smiled and started drawing patterns on the elder's chest, Yongguk was dressed in a black wife beater and a pair of joggers.

"Will you give me a reward Yongguk hyung?" Zelo said in a voice barely above a whisper, Yongguk wondered if he heard right and pulled away so he could look at Zelo's face. Which was a deep shade of grey,

"Are you really sure about this Junhong?" Yongguk whispered as he placed kisses along the teen's long and beautiful neck. Zelo shivered under the gentle touch and nodded, threading his fingers through Yongguk's soft hair.

"I've never wanted someone like I want you. Please hyung. I'm yours so prove it." Yongguk growled and pushed the teen underneath him. Zelo smirked up at him and Yongguk leaned down biting at Zelo's bottom lip,

"Don't provoke me baby."

 

Yongguk made sure to get Zelo comfortable before he began. Zelo felt like he was on a cloud, Yongguk's bed felt like heaven but he knew what would feel even better.

Yongguk kissed Zelo's lips, coaxing his tongue into the teen's mouth as he began to explore the bitter sweetness. He sucked on Zelo's tongue and licked the roof of the teen's mouth.

Zelo moaned and began moving his hips, grinding on Yongguk's thigh. Yongguk pulled out of the kiss and groaned, he began sucking on Zelo's exposed collar bone as he let his fingers travel up his shirt.

He reached the teen's nipples and pinched them playfully loving the high pitched moans coming from Zelo's quivering lips. Zelo raised his arms up indicating that he wanted his shirt off and Yongguk did just that.

When Zelo's body was exposed he attached his mouth to the teen's right nipple, biting down on the nub before swirling it around his tongue. Zelo moaned and panted slowly coming undone under the elder's ministrations.

Yongguk let his other hand travel past Zelo's boxers and he squeezed at the teen's perky cheeks. Zelo body convulsed as he felt Yongguk rub his thumb against his sensitive entrance.

"Ah, hah Yongguk please." Yongguk would've mentioned the lack of honorific but at this point he really didn't care if anything it made the situation a whole lot hotter.

Yongguk released the nub and moved to abuse the other one, he pulled off the teen's boxers and smirked when he saw Zelo's erection flop onto his stomach, he grabbed the base with his hand and began pumping harshly.

Yongguk thumbed the slit and licked at the head before engulfing it, Zelo's eyes widened and he whined feeling the intense heat surrounding his member. Yongguk took the length down relaxing his throat, drinking off Zelo's moans as he went deeper.

Before Zelo could cum Yongguk pulled off receiving a disapproving moan. He smirked and pulled Zelo up via his bottom half coming face to face with the twitching entrance.

Zelo clenched his eyes in embarrassment considering his upper half was the only thing on the bed, Yongguk breathed onto the tight hole watching it spasm as Zelo whimpered.

Yongguk swallowed before he leaned in lapping at the tight entrance, massaging and poking until he felt it relax. Yongguk breathed deeply as he managed to breach the entrance letting his tongue taste Zelo's insides.

Zelo was mewling like a kitten and he screamed when Yongguk pushed a finger inside. It hurt like a bitch but that soon became pleasure as Yongguk continued licking at the entrance so he could add more fingers.

Yongguk's long slender fingers brushed something inside of him and he screamed as he released his cream all over his abdomen. Yongguk immediately grabbed the teen's sensitive cock and pumped it back to life.

Zelo whined and whimpered since his cock was still sensitive from his orgasm, he hadn't even noticed Yongguk had four fingers inside of him, splaying them as he stretched and rubbed.

"Ungh Yongguk no more, I want you." as soon as the words were spoken Yongguk pulled out his fingers and Zelo gasped at the sudden emptiness, he didn't like it.

Yongguk began licking at the teen's cum that was splattered on his chest, Zelo blushed as he watched the elder lap every bit of his essence. He reached Zelo's face and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his cum into his own mouth.

Yongguk stood up from the bed and took of his joggers and boxers, grabbing the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer before returning to his spot between the teen's long legs.

Zelo's eyes widened when he saw the elder's impressive length and Yongguk smiled, rubbing soothing circles along his inner thighs to calm him down and help him relax.

Yongguk gasped as he touched himself, slicking himself up with the wetness of Zelo's body and lube so that he can have a smooth entrance. He prodded at the teen's hole feeling it throb and swallow his tip.

He smiled down at Zelo before he began pushing in, his heart clenched when he saw the undescribable pain written on Zelo's face so he leaned down and kissed him trying to distract him.

Zelo bit down on his lip drawing blood but he didn't care, the pain was nothing compared to Zelo's. Once he was fully seated inside he threw his head back and groaned.

Zelo felt so perfect. He was unbelievably hot and wet, pulling him in just to push him out again. It was a mind blowing experience, Zelo could see Yongguk getting lost in the feeling and he laughed pulling the elder down slowly.

"You can move now Yongguk." he whispered before biting at the elder's silver stud and Yongguk pulled back thrusting back in twice as hard. Zelo threw his head back not expecting that hard of a thrust as the first one.

Yongguk picked up a pace going as hard and fast as he could, he sucked along Zelo's exposed neck marking him so that everyone could know that he belonged to him and only him.

"Ah! Oh fuck right there!" Zelo screamed and Yongguk smirked. He aimed his hips so that he would hit Zelo's sweet spot every time and Zelo swore he could see stars.

The feeling of Yongguk's cock stabbing his prostate was fucking magical. Zelo could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and involuntarily clenched down on the elder.

"Ah... fuck so tight." Yongguk moaned, he barely had any space to move but he continued moving his hips not stopping the pleasure for either of them.

"I'm so close... Yongguk." Zelo had tears of pleasure running down his cheeks, Yongguk licked them away and nodded,

"Me too baby. Cum for me." Yongguk whispered and with much difficulty he pulled back and gave Zelo one last blow to the prostate making Zelo scream his name, his toes curling as he came for the second time that night.

Yongguk's eyes rolled back and he buried himself deep inside moaning Zelo's name before filling the him up to the brim. They both rode out their orgasms basking in the Afterglow.

Yongguk carefully pulled out of the fragile teen and wiped him up with the same towel from before. He threw it across the room and into the laundry bin and he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Zelo smiled and nuzzled against Yongguk's sweaty neck, he inhaled the scent of sex and sweat loving every bit of it. Yongguk grinned and kissed at Zelo's lips loving the small sounds he made,

"That hyung, is Red." Yongguk laughed,

"Mmm I could get used to Red. I love you so much."

"I love you too hyung. So very much."

 

Yongguk knew one thing for sure. His world was Black and White but,

His love was colourful like a rainbow


End file.
